


Tony Stark’s army of children

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big bro Peter, Endgame medicine to make you feel better, M/M, Once again SCREW ENDGAME, Parent Tony Stark, but no fighting, dad tony stark, only thing I’m adding is that Morgan is here, screw endgame, this is for me but y’all can read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Aka Tony Stark has a small army of children, and overtime the Avengers meet them and get to know them.In the most ridiculous ways possible.





	1. Peter(intro)

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of an older story that I wanted to Re-do. 
> 
> (Minor cursing)
> 
> Maybe Venom will show up, who knows??

"JARVIS, where's Tony? He's not in his lab and I need him to sign off on some papers.”

"I believe he's in the common room". JARVIS said and Steve swore the AI would be smirking if he could. Either way he made his way to the common room and raised an eye at the sight

There on the couch was Tony Stark, asleep on the couch, his arm around some kid who looked maybe 15. The kid leaned against Tony, eyes closed and both slept blissfully. The tv played some movie that was obviously forgotten and Steve only moved after a moment to turn it off. 

He'd have Tony sign them later. After he got some much needed sleep. 

And he'd ask about the kid later too.


	2. Shuri (introduction)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri joins the battle!

Shuri groaned as she wandered down yet another hallway in the enormous Avengers compound. It wasn’t much compared to their castle at home but she could appreciate the modern sleek look it captured. 

She pulled out here phone, pulling up T’Challa’s contact and tapping her foot impatiently as the hologram of her brother appeared. 

“Yes, Shuri”.

“How much longer is this going to be brother? I mean no offense to the Americans but this place is positively boring”.

He chuckled and winced at a clang in the background. “We are in the middle of getting somewhere. Mr. Stark mentioned there was someone your age in a lab a floor or so down. Why don’t you go hang out with him?”.

She huffed. “I don’t need to be set up on a play date”.

“Another clang came from behind him and this time he turned to look. “I’ll let you know when we’re nearly done. But for now, why not attempt to start a friendship? You hardly know any kids your age”.

Well yeah, she was a princess. She was intimidating to most normal kids in Wakanda. Why would she really know anyone besides her family and some particular guards. 

 

“Nakia is my friend!”.

“She is closer in age to me than you sister. Just please try”.

She sighed. “Okay fine. But if they’re lame I get to bail”.

She hangs up with a click, and turns to make her way down to the lab. 

-/

Her brother was indeed correct. There was a boy seemingly her age there. 

And he was standing on the ceiling.

He stepped cautiously around, and ran a hand through his messy brown hair and sighed, stomping his foot lightly on the ceiling. 

She gasps and he startled, and she hardly had to time to move as he did a maneuver and landed on his feet in an awkward crouch. 

“Oh, sorry for surprising you”. She walked over and he stood and raised an eyebrow at her. “Oh, your good no problem. Are you... Shuri?”.

She nods hesitantly. “Yes, how did you know my name”.

The other kid shrugged. “Mr. Stark told me earlier you might show up today. What a good first impression you must have from my falling off the ceiling”.

“It was a great first impression!”. She leaned down to peer at his feet. “How did you do that anyway?”.

He taps his fingers against his leg. “Oh, um... I’m not really sure. It’s apart of my powers and I’m trying to figure it out. It’s scientific research I suppose”.

“Powers?”. She questions. For the first time she takes a glance around the room and she blinks. “Oh, your Spider-Man?”.

The lab is decorated with some webs, there’s a recognizable suit laid out on a table, and a backpack slung over a chair. One of the desks is riddled with Knick-knacks and some photo frames of him and Mr. Stark. 

He looks alarmed. “I can neither confirm or deny”.

She smirks. “That’s a yes”.

He sighed. “Yep. That’s.. yeah. I’m Peter by the way”. He holds out a hand and she high fives it. He doesn’t look like that’s why he was expecting and she laughs. 

“I’m good with science. Why don’t you let me help?”.

He studies her for a good moment and then grins. “Sure!”.

-/-

When Shuri doesn’t answer his second call T’Challa excuses himself to go see what trouble she’s gotten into and Tony removes his googles and smirks. “I’ll come with. Knowing Peter, if they really have befriended each other, the trouble will be doubled”.

The walk to the lab is short and when they get there, Tony is the first to walk in and T’Challa follows, stumbling as the other man comes to a dead stop. 

“What-“.

Oh. 

The room looks like a bundle of spider webs exploded and as he worriedly scanned the room, Tony wordlessly tapped him and pointed at the ceiling and his eyes widened.

Shuri stood over them, hair loose and falling down towards them laughing with another boy, Peter, if he remembers the name Tony told him. 

“It finally worked!”. Shuri squeals and Peter laughs too. 

“Well, what have you troublesome children been up to?”. Tony chuckles. He has a fond smile on his face as he gazes up at the two. 

“Oh, hey Mr. Stark! So you know how I can stick to ceilings and wall and stuff? Well Shuri wanted to help me figure out how it worked so”.

T’Challa is pleased to see that Shuri had made a friend and settled to lean against the desk to listen to the two recount their afternoon. 

-/-

When they finally managed to drag the two apart, both having swapped phone numbers, he smirks and dutifully ignores Shuri’s middle finger. 

“Don’t even say it”.

“I have to”.

“No you don’t”.

“It’s on the big brother contract”.

She sighed. Groaned. Sighed again. 

“I told you so”.

He dutifully ignores the Wakandan curses she murmurs as well.

-/-

Natasha doesn’t even blink at the duo of teens running around the compounds ceilings. She just sips her tea with Bruce as Clint attempts to shoot his newly pranked and filled with glitter arrows at them.


	3. Loki(introduction)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki joins the battle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Loki isn’t a child (he acts like one sometimes) but I do like the idea of him and Tony getting along, and especially him and Peter getting along for reasons no one can really explain. And especially especially him and Morgan

Loki is, against many of the Avengers beliefs, not an idiot. He’s sarcastic and tricky, and loves getting into mischief, but he hardly finds himself in problems he can’t get out of. 

This is not one of those times. 

“You want me... to babysit... that?”.

Stark stands in front of him, a soft glare pointed at him and his little offspring staring at him behind his legs. 

“She, Loki. Morgan, this is Loki”.

Dark brown eyes gaze up at him and he pushes away the soft feeling tapping at his heart. “God of mischief to you”. 

Stark rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Anyways everyone else I’d ask is busy, and I’m really not supposed to bring kids where I’m going so-“.

”What do I get out of it?”.

Stark gives him a weird look. “What... do you want?”.

Loki ponders for a moment. He can conjure most of what he desires easily. There’s not much he wants in the hands of what Stark could give. He smirks. “A favor for a favor. You’ll just owe me something in the future”.

Stark scowls and rolls his eyes. “Fine. But nothing evil. Or dangerous”. Loki smirks and silently holds out his hand for a deal making shake and Stark huffs and mutters something, but obliges. 

He begins towards the door, his spawn following after him. “I should be back before it gets too late, I don't know if you can cook, we’ve got some leftovers from pizza night, but she’s capable of teaching you how to make some spaghetti and she’s very bossy about it”.

He leans down and presses a kiss to her head. “I’ll be back before you know it sweet pea”.

She murmurs something back, he catches the word ‘3000’. 

And then he’s gone. 

She stares at the door for a moment and then turns to him with a curious look. “So... what kinda stuff can you do?”.

-/-

He isn’t sure how the end up in Starks lab but they do and it’s very... talkative. She’s been pestering him with questions for nearly twenty minutes. 

“Why are you so interested in my magic?”. He has a phone now(a midgardian thing he supposes) and stiles the smirk from Thor’s constant stream of updates of him and Banner from the newest Asgardian expansion. Apparently Midgard had a lot of empty space. 

Valkyrie (though she seemed to detest the device, did occasionally chime in their ‘group chat’. Which he was still unsure of how it worked. 

“Cause no else here really does magic except for Mr. Strange. Everyone else just has regular old powers and stuff”. She’s spinning around in one of the office chairs, pigtails flying. 

“I can conjure most of whatever I desire, among many other things. Though this house has a barrier on it so most of what I prefer to do is unachievable”.

He’d admit he didn’t want to take over Midgard. The Tesseract, much as he hated to admit had clouded his mind with lies of loyalty and grandiose. Anything he did it was mostly for the attention and the chaos. 

Gods above, did he miss chaos. 

“Well.... We can watch a movie?”.

-/-

Disney movies, as she calls then are very colorful and silly. They usually include songs and some ridiculous moral and end with friendship or romance hat happens against the odds. 

Despite his complaints he doesn’t want to stop watching them. 

Starks been gone nearly four hours and the moon has long since stretched into the sky. 

He’d had an interesting lesson in trying human cooking, and was slightly impressed that Stark’s offspring could produce something that actually tasted decent. A ‘grilled cheese’ something he’d mentally add to his menu of Midgardian delicacies. 

She’s already put on another one, and he freezes up slightly when she clambers up onto his lap. 

“Umm... excuse you?”.

She just shrugs a bit. “I’m getting cold. And there’s no blanket. And I read that body heat is best way to stay warm and-“.

“Okay okay, whatever. Just. Stop moving around”. He keeps his gaze on the television, refusing to acknowledge the burning on his face. Because Loki god of Mischief doesn’t get flustered with physical contact.

It had just been... a while, since he’d allow Thor to sneak one of his crazy tight(and definitely not enjoyable) hugs.

Meanwhile it- She- didn’t seem to care at all. In fact her gaze was avidly concentrated on the movie. About some earth ruler turned into a-

“What happened to him?”. He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

She doesn’t turn to answer. “He got turned into a llama by the evil witch lady”.

And they’d laughed when he’d called Midgardians strange. 

Still. He did have to hide a grin at the ‘villain’ who he had enjoyed much more than the actual protagonist. She did remind of a much more ridiculous version of Hela.

Night crawls on forward and Morgan has fallen asleep on top of him, entire body curled up on him and since no one is around to see he allows the small smile to slide onto his face as he goes back to watching the last thing she’d put on. Something about a blue alien creature and little girl. 

Again. Midgardians strange. 

-/-

Tony is back much later than he expected and cursed himself silently knowing Loki will definitely stir up a dramatic storm over it.

The compound is eerily silent when he walks in and he almost forgets that everyone is out and about, that it’s weekday so Peter and any of the other pint-sized members of the family are gone. Still Morgan’s been know to be up past midnight, and he wouldn’t put it past her to stay up to...

He checks his watch. God it was nearly one in the morning. 

He hangs his stuff up in the entry room and once he’s rid of all business things he steps into the official level of the compound. 

He’ll go check on them before eating a quick dinner. 

The elevator ride is short up to the third level and as he steps out and walks to the common room he has to stop dead. 

Because Loki, God of mischief, is asleep in the couch with his daughter curled up with him. Both seem content, not even registering that Netflix was still on the TV, showing a Disney movie. 

He grins tiredly and leans down over the couch to lift Morgan up, gently to not wake her, and is surprised that Loki doesn’t so much as stir as he does it. 

When he returns from putting Morgan to bed, he sighs to himself because since when did he care about Loki, outside of making sure he didn’t suddenly decide to try and destroy the world again. 

But seeing the God curled up on the couch now, facing away from the TV and seemingly... peaceful(which he wasn’t sure Loki ever was) has this strange tug on him. Like when he sees Peter fall asleep in the lab. 

So with little hesitation he grabs a blanket from a closet and carefully covers the God, turns of the TV, and finally goes to eat. 

-/-

Returning in the morning to make breakfast with Morgan, he finds Loki gone. 

-/-

He doesn’t see the God for a week, and doesn’t worry for much of it, as Thor(who had become a very avid texter) informed him his brother was busying himself at New Asgard. 

So when Loki randomly approaches him nearly a week and a half later, he just raises an eyebrow and waits for him to speak. 

The God clears his throat with an air of importance and Tony stifles an eye roll. 

“I’ve come to check in my favor.”

He blinks. “Yeah, should’ve expected that. Alright lay it on me”.

The God seems... flustered? He’s avoiding eye contact as he speaks. “I would like to watch after your spawn again”. He finally spits out, and then eyes him cautiously. 

Tony raised his eyebrows because he definitely expecting... well he wasn’t expecting that. 

“And... if it’s not out of the question, a room in this compound”. He mutters it and seems as if he’s upset to have to ask at all. 

Tony on the other hand grins. “Sure. But I gotta ask why?”.

He seems as if he’d rather just teleport away rather than answer but he doesn’t. “Your offspring, isn’t as... annoying as I’d perceived it- her- to be. And I appreciated her information of Midgard knowledge”.

Tony hums in acknowledgement. “Okay I’ll ask Morgan about it. Compounds huge enough, come by tomorrow and pick up a key?”.

Loki nods sharply and leaves through a teleport before Tony can say anything. 

He sighs because he really hopes he didn’t just sort-of adopt a God of mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you want some ridiculous Loki, Thor, Hela fluff somewhere later?? Cause I’m here for wine Aunt, and weird Uncles being overprotective of the Avengers kids. 
> 
> (Also expect a spiderverse crossover in here soon!)


End file.
